


The Nightmare

by sagaluthien



Series: Sheila [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Carter is hunted by a nightmare and it influence his life longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

“You need to get yourself together soon or we will never finish this film.” The director had caught me again. The dream had put me in a strange mood and my thoughts had taken over. The nightmare had been constant the last two years. But now the end wasn’t the same as it had been a month ago.

“I promise I’ll try not to screw up the shots, if you’ll please, give me a break.”

“Yeah, OK… take a half an hour. I sure hope you can get yourself together.”

To gather my thoughts I had to go through the nightmare again. To find what it was that had changed, what put me in this state of mind. It wasn’t like me to lose my concentration. 

I went into my trailer, took a beer and sat down on the couch. I leaned forward, with my elbows on my knees and rolled the cold bottle on my forehead. After I took a few sips I leaned back and shut my eyes. And it was there again.

The nightmare began the day I had lost Evelyne. Six months earlier we had announced our engagement. Three months later we announced to the press that we would have a small wedding on an island, with only our nearest friends and relatives, on Walpurgis Night. That was the smoke screen. 

The truth was we would hold the ceremony a month earlier on my property, when hopefully, the weather would still be nice. 

Both of us were well known, and used to being observed and followed. We never thought it would get rough right before the wedding, since we had gone public with our wedding plans. So we hired only a few bodyguards. The security people were confident we were safe.

Everything seemed calm and we had a good time. We were relaxed and looking forward to Saturday. It was after lunch and we came out from a restaurant. We had two errands left to do before we went back home.

Evelyne said she had a weird feeling someone was watching us. I looked around, but couldn’t see anyone in particular. I thought it might have been her imagination, she must have been influenced by all the rumours, and nervous about our big day.

I should have been more responsive to her and realized she was never wrong about her feelings. To ignore it was still one more miscalculation. 

Tragedy always happens when you least expect it, or when you let your guard down. And it happens so quickly. One minute heaven and the next it was hell.

Everything was perfect. The street we were walking on was one of the longest shopping strips in the city. After about two hundred meters, we crossed over to the other side. The day was sunny, warm. The atmosphere was light. 

When we started to cross the street I walked first and we were holding hands. The car came from out of nowhere. It didn’t slow down at all. 

I got a touch and felt the wrench when the car hit Evelyne. Everything happened in seconds, but it was like a picture in slow motion. I spun around just in time to see her. She was hit and dragged by the car. She was thrown into the windshield, rolled down the hood and into the street. The car kept driving and soon disappeared among others in the street. 

When I got my balance back I ran to Evelyne. “Please don’t die on me!” She was just lying there, covered in blood and barely breathing. I took her in my arms, tried to stop the bleeding and console her. I felt that she was still conscious. Her eyelids flickered and for a tiny moment I saw her fear and pain. I squeezed her and I thought I heard her say “Bastard”. Then she was out.

I didn’t realize until later I had been shouting, shivering and totally out of my mind. Neither did I realize a lot of people had gathered around us. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Where in HELL did that car come from?

When the ambulance arrived, they had to force her from my arms. I simply didn’t want to let go, I didn’t even feel the sedative injection they gave me to calm me down. 

At the hospital they drove her directly into the operating room and I had to content myself in the waiting room. I alternated between pacing back and forth, and trying to sit. The sedative only helped me to stop shouting and ease my shivering. 

After almost six hours of surgery they moved Evelyne to intensive care and let me be with her. She had multiple injuries and the doctors weren’t sure she would survive. Several times they had nearly lost her on the operating table. They told me the first 24 hours were the most critical and if she managed to stay alive during that time, it would increase her chances.

The next day came and my hope rose thinking only of how strong she was. For me it was only the beginning.

I never left her side that night and my heart ached that she never woke up. Even if my hopes rose I felt that I was losing her. Looking into her face I could see my life fading away too. She was my rock and she brought out the best in me. What would I do without her?

I felt like I was in a whirlwind, which never seemed to end. I wasn’t able to hold myself together and all I wanted was to join her.

She was always strong, but the injuries were too severe.

She died a few hours later. 

They couldn’t bring her back and I lost it. 

I was lost in oblivion, in some kind of denying trance, it couldn’t be, no it was just a bad dream only I couldn’t wake up.

I was told I was like a zombie the first few weeks and then I disappeared totally. I stayed in a shadow for the first month, I didn’t even know what happened to me. It certainly didn’t help me that I saw the whole course of events again and again. In the beginning it was a repetition of it all the time. Every day got longer and longer, and everything was a copy of a copy. I was like an insomniac who is half asleep and half awake, but every night it was there, getting stronger every time.

I woke from the dream and slipped back into reality and my heart was beating faster, but there was something different. It had come as a sneaking snake. Now I was sure it was in the end of the dream, but the last hours at the hospital were where the difference occurred. When I tried to see Evelyne’s face, it wasn’t frightened or scared. It was peaceful, as if she was expecting what happened. Some of her features reminded me of the sheila’s and I knew I had to find her.

When I finished the beer I decided that I had to give all I had to find the sheila. I was certain that she could help me somehow, to find the missing pieces of my puzzle, the one that could finally bring me peace. The certainly helped me collect my feelings. The day’s shooting went without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Next story is Frustrations.


End file.
